Fallen Tenshi
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: Akatsuki have Konoha. Naruto is dead. Her mentor and sensei is gone. Konoha would never be the same. Neither would Sakura. She wants revenge. slight PeinxSaku EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:No own.**_

_**Inner Sakura.**_

_Thoughts._

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_Fallen Tenshi..._

_I believe... I believe that..._

Sakura sighed. She didn't know what she believed anymore. Was Konoha... her home? She didn't know. It didn't feel like home.  
She felt as if she were trapped. Why couldn't she be free? Why couldn't she do what she pleased?

_**Because...they...are winning...**_

So very true. Konoha...was no longer the same..  
Naruto was gone. Dead. It was ordered by the Hokage to execute him. No, not Tsunade. Her beloved mentor was gone as well.  
Killed by the Hokage. Most of her friends were dead, tried for false accusations, and killed. They were innocent. Only executed because of their loyalty to Tsunade. Why was she not executed?

Because they believed she was weak.

She was always weak.

Konoha was no longer the once proud village it used to be. No, it was now known for prostitutes, drugs, crime and murders. Caused by who? Why, the beloved Akatsuki Leader and Hokage, Pein. The Akatsuki killed Tsunade. They killed Naruto for the Kyuubi. They were winning, slowly but surely, winning.

Now, she was, their personal medic, though they would never admit it. Not once had they asked her to join, not like she ever would.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Daily search, un."

Sakura sighed. "Come in." she told them, weakly. They did this daily to make sure no one was rebelling. She wouldn't though. Her will to live was slowly slipping. Her life was draining. She hated this. All of it.

Deidara, the blond Akatsuki entered with Kisame. "Nice to see you again, kunoichi." Kisame greeted.

"Hn."

"You hang around Itachi too much, un." Deidara stated mockingly, as he searched around the house.

"Go to Hell."

"Now now kunoichi, wouldn't want to be tortured for rude behavior would you? That would be such a dreadful way to die." Kisame told her. His voice was filled with mock pity. Sakura scowled at him, but did not say a word. Their 'torture' was rape, which was torture, to her.

"My, my Sakura-chan! You've gotten so thin lately, trying to impress some one, hmm?" Deidara asked, taunting her.

It was true, she was thin, but not because she wanted to impress someone. She had simply, stopped eating. Kisame laughed in her face, pushing and shoving her, slicing her with his Samhada. Deidara joined in, throwing some bombs at her. She did not protest, she did not cry, she did not complain. She took it. They would not kill her. They couldn't. If they were ever harmed, they needed her, to heal them. Pein would kill them if they killed her.

Sakura sighed. Pain was etched into her face.

_**Why? Why Sakura-chan? Why do we take this? Why do**__** you**__** take it?**_

_Because there is _nothing_ I can do to stop it._

Inner Sakura remained silent.. until she said,

_**Remember when we were little? How Konoha was so much better then this?**_

_Hai._

_**Do you remember that one day, in the snow?**_

_It was another bright day in Konohagakuru. The sun was shining, the day was cold, but warm with sunshine and laughter. The winter had brought snow in for the time being. A little girl, about the age of seven, was thrown into a pile of snow by a couple of bullies. The girl had bright pink hair, and shining green eyes that were full of tears._

_"What are you doing?" a boy asked. He had long raven hair, tied into a pony tail. His eyes were onyx._

_"She doesn't belong here, she's a freak!" a girl screeched, pointing an accusing finger at her._

_"Go away, and do _not_ harm the girl again."_

_"But Uchiha-san!"_

_"Go."_

_Obediently, the bullies left. The boy walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her._

_"Tell me, do you wish to be a kunoichi one day?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Than grow up, and defend yourself. No one will be there to save you the next time around." He got up and left._

_Sakura silently watched the Uchiha leave. That day she made a promise to herself, and him. She would no longer be weak. She would be a true kunoichi._

_**That day, we promised ourselves that we wouldn't be weak. We are being weak now! We have to fight back, even if we die trying. We promised him we wouldn't be weak.**_

_But he's apart of them! He, he is an Akatsuki!_

_**Prove him wrong. Prove to him you are not weak.**_

_**Prove it to yourself.**_

Sakura looked up at the two Akatsuki. She wouldn't attack now. She was to weak... But she would train, and she would kill them. For treating her like this. They smirked at her, gave her one last kick each, and left. Sakura sighed. Thank kami-samma that Kisame didn't take away her chakra. The first thing she did was heal herself. Then, she stood up to get something to eat.

_**Are we going to fight back?**_

_Yes._

_**That's the Sakura I know and love!**_

_We have to take it slow first, we cant just take them on when we build up back our strength. That would be idiotic._

_**Agreed. So, shall we begin?**_

_Of course._

-

Panting heavily, Sakura wiped the beads of sweat of her brow. She smiled to herself. She had made a plan, that would destroy the Akatsuki, if performed perfectly and flawlessly. She had been training for months now. In her home, it wasn't safe. No, she had to train at the old field that she had became a gennin. The bell test. She was so proud of herself that day, becoming a gennin. But she didn't do anything. Her hair was no longer short like it once was. No, it was longer now. She always kept it in a braid.

Sakura sighed. She had been training 3 weeks straight, only stopping for short breaks to eat, go to the bathroom, and take short naps.

"Kunoichi."

Sakura's breath hitched. She hadn't sensed him. Damn it! What was all that training for? She turned around to meet a crimson gaze.

"Itachi."

He glanced around at the damage she had done, due to training.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Training."

"I'll pretend that I didn't see you here. If I catch you again, I _will _report you to Hokage-samma."

"Afraid I'm going to start a rebel group eh? Don't worry, I wouldn't do that."

Itachi scowled, but left. Sakura watched him as he walked away.

_**That was a close one.**_

_Yeah. We are going to have to find another place to train... Somewhere nobody goes._

_**Uchiha compound?**_

_Perfect._

-

Sakura walked slowly and quietly to the Uchiha compound. She had to make sure no one saw her, especially Itachi. The smell of burning buildings filled her nostrils. They had been burning the Hyuuga compound. Itachi had massacred them all. She guessed the Uchiha pride hadn't left him completely, neither did the anger against the Hyuuga's.

Sakura sighed. She entered the place quickly, and dashed inside the main house. Itachi wouldn't be there. He hated the place, but he wouldn't dare burn it. Quietly, she tiptoed to her friend's room. Sasuke. He... wasn't dead, but he was missing. She hoped she would be reunited with her brother like figure soon. He was all she had. Sakura looked around the room. It was totally trashed. She guessed Itachi had been in here recently.

Under the mattress, she saw an envelope addressed to her.

_Dear Sakura, _

I don't know when you will read this, but if you do and I'm gone, Akatsuki has risen to power.  
Flee Konoha. Get rid of the damn pride you have for the village and get the hell away from there.  
DO NOT TRY TO FIGHT. You may not be as weak, but you can not take the Akatsuki by yourself.  
Flee Konoha, go to Sound. I killed Orochimaru. For you and Naruto, I will help take Konoha back.

_Destroy this when you are done reading it._

Quickly, she took a match and lit it on fire. So he was alive. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. She destroyed the evidence and ran out to her home. The daily search would be soon, and she wanted pay back.

-

"Haruno Sakura, Hokage-samma wishes to speak with you, yeah." Deidara told her through the door.

Sakura scowled. "Fine, I'm coming."

Sakura opened her door. Deidara and Kisame greeted her. She guessed to escort her to the Hokage's tower.Silently, they walked towards the tower. Deidara would be starting to tease and mock her right about now.

"So Sakura-chan, how come you arn't so skinny? Gave up on Itachi-san? He never liked the anorexic type anyway, un."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Never knew you liked guys Dei-chan."

Deidara scowled. "Why you little bitch, un!" Deidara made a move to slap her, but before he could, Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Now, now Dei-chan. Don't want a broken arm now do you? Of course, I could take them away again.." Sakura let go of his arm, and ran ahead of them to the tower. She rapped on it softly, answered by a gruff 'Come in.'

Sakura entered, greeted by the sight of Pein sitting in _her mentors desk. _How she wanted to destroy him, but not yet, she had to wait.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Please, sit down." Sakura did so. "Now, Sakura, since Konan's recent death, I have been needing an assistant. I was hoping you would do me the honor."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need me?"

"Itachi has been telling me you have been training recently. Care to tell me why?"

"I refuse to pushed around anymore." she answered simply.

"I see. Well, do you accept?"

"Hai."

"Good, be here tomorrow at 7:45 sharp. Good day. Oh, and Sakura-chan, if they get to...ruff, do as you please, just don't kill them."

Sakura smirked. "Hai, Hokage-samma."

_**Step one, complete. **_

-

Sakura sat on Pein's desk writing down a couple of notes on a clipboard. She wasn't allowed to say anything during the Akatsuki's meeting, but no one said anything about notes. So far, Akatsuki has taken over Konoha and Iwa. Next, they were planning to take over Suna. Then so on and so forth.

Sakura planned on taking them on before that happened.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

Sakura winced. Pein had taken the liking to calling her that. Personally, she hated it.

"Taking notes." she said calmly.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Nope." Sakura smiled at him.

Pein rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, then continued on with the meeting. Sakura thus continued on with her notes.

_**So like, how are we going to get him to trust us?**_

_He already does. We are his assistants arn't we?_

_**True, but still. When are we going to turn the tables on him?**_

_As soon as I get rid of some Akatsuki._

_**Thats going to be harder than when Kisame raped you! And that was pretty hard.**_

_Shut up Inner. I have a plan._

_**Care to elaborate?**_

_Nope._

-

Sakura smirked to herslelf. Soon, Naruto would be avenged. Soon, the Akatsuki would fall. She couldn't wait until that day, when she would kill them all.

-

_Hurt by those around her, killed by those who taunt her, the Angel waits until her dream would be fulfilled. Her dark, and murderous dream. As sorrow consumed her for those she lost, her heart turned cold. A Fallen Tenshi._

-

_**And that is where I leave you to imagine the rest. I hope it was okay, it was my first long one shot. Please review, and Merry Christmas!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gazing out of her window, Sakura watched the snow fall onto the cold and weak village. The stench of burning corpses still clung to the village, despite the fact that the pile was long gone. Sighing, Sakura dressed into her usual attire, combed her pink locks, and walked out of her home.

Pein had given her a new one, replacing the one Deidara had "accidentally" blown up. Of course, Deidara was completely scotch free, blaming her. Her punishment: live with Deidara and Kisame, because her home was Pein's property. The assholes. Of course, Pein ordered them not to harm her, but their bickering was enough to drive her mad. They were worse than Sasuke and Naruto. Other Akatsuki members had occasionally stopped by, but most were busy getting information on other villages.

The chilly air reminded her she had forgotten to put on her Akatsuki cloak. Pein had of course forced her to wear it.  
Letting out a sigh, the pinkette turned around to get it, only to find it being handed to her.

"Itachi." she stated, putting on the cloak. It was not like the other Akatsuki cloaks. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves.  
Of course, Itachi noticed this.

"He spoils you."

Sakura scoffed. "If he spoiled me I would be living in a home, not a dump with Shark ass and Transvestite."

"Hn."

They said nothing as they walked toward the Hokage's tower. Despite the ruined buildings, Konoha still held some sort of beauty.  
The snow fell on their shoulders, melting into their warmth.

"You cannot deny he acts different around you."

Sakura stopped and studied the man in front of her. He was definitely different from the boy she knew. The same, yet different.  
His looks certainly didn't. Oddly enough, she had befriended the elder Uchiha.

"No, I don't deny it. But it is only because he doesn't want me to run away."

Itachi didn't say anything. They reached the tower a few moments later, greeted by one of Pein's many whores.

"Itachi-samma. Haruno, I congratulate you. You have peeked Pein-sans interest."Thewhorewalked away, not saying another word. Itachi only smirked at this. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up."

Sakura sighed... again. Surely, it wouldn't take them this long to get here? But once again, Sound had proved her wrong. a usual 4 day hike had now been on the 7th. Oh joy. Despite the fact that she wanted to kill the Akatsuki by her own hand, the odds were against her. She was a medic-nin, made for healing not killing. But due to her training, she had improved greatly.

Impatiently, she waited. as soon as she had conquered the Akatsuki, she was going to kill Sasuke for making her wait so damn long.

Sakura sat in the Hokage's office. Pein was away for some matters he had to attend to. She really had no idea what to do. Her plan, well was going quite well. First she had to get him to trust her, which she succeeded in doing, some what. He had fallen in love with her, as planned. But, it would be tricky. He was an S-class criminal, hell, he was more than that. He was the leader of the fucking Akatsuki. That was a rank all in itself. Why did he fall in love with a chick like her, who wants to kill him no less? He knows that well too.

He knew everything.

Her hatred for him had allowed her to ignore his charms, she did not love him.

Nor would she ever.

A little yellow bird flew into the window and landed on her shoulder. Opening it, she found a small note. It read, _1 am._ That could have meant one o'clock for anything, but of course it was for the attack. She smiled. she would enjoy this.

Fire burned around the village. Bodies and blood were spread across the village. Sakura smiled. A sight to see. How she loved the smell. How she loved the sight. Sound an Akatsuki fought long and hard. With more Sound than Akatsuki, the odds were against them.

Sakura smiled. Her first true smile in years. She walked leisurely towards the Uchiha compound. A fight was in action. Sasuke must have saw it fitting to kill Itachi where he killed the clan.

There was one little snag.

Quite frankly, she didn't want him dead.

Sasuke would be pissed if he knew. She didn't care. She didn't want to lose another friend again. Sakura found them fighting at the compound, inside the main house. It was ruined. Holes were in the walls, probably due to Sasuke, or Itachi, being thrown into the wall.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" both Uchihas asked. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"I came to stop you both from killing yourselves."

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke growled.

"Dont get the wrong idea Sasuke. I dont want to lose anymore friends before I die. Death may be inevitable, but it is truly pathetic how you keep your hatred for him. Sauske, life is too short to hate some one. Life is to short to hold a grudge. Its pathetic. Move on. If I was in Itachi's position at the time, I would have done the same. You two are the only friends I have left. So please, stop fighting."

"He killed my fucking clan!"

"He's your brother! You loved him, you still do! I know you don't want to kill him for killing the clan. You want to kill him because he betrayed your trust. He hurt you. Guess what? YOU did the same to me! I forgave you, so forgive him."

Sasuke knew there was no point to argue. "Fine, I wont kill him. But I will not forgive him."

Sakura smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." Quickly, she gave a hug to the Uchiha brothers, then left.

Sakura opened the Hokage's door. Pein stood at the window, looking down at Konoha.

"You did this, didn't you." he asked softly.

"Hai."

He chuckled softly. "I figured as much."

-

Together, Itachi and Sasuke fought off their enemies. Well, it was safe to say that Sasuke was the only sound left, and Itachi was the last Akatsuki. Many had died by Sakura's hand. She really did hate them.

Sasuke looked around. "Where is Sakura?" he asked his brother.

Itachi scowled, and ran off. Sasuke followed him to the Hokage tower. They arrived just in time to see something neither ever wanted to. Sakura fought off Pein, weakened. Pein was holding back, only using some ninjutsu and taijutsu. Pein grabbed a kunai and stabbed her in the heart. Sakura gasped for breath. She took a kunai from her weapon pouch, and did something no one ever even imagined. She killed him.

Gasping for breath, Sakura smiled. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She gave them one last glance. And with her last breath, she whispered, "Good bye."

-

Sasuke stood beside his brother, watching Konoha burn. Konoha would never be rebuilt. No one wanted it to. In a way, it was a memorial for Sakura. She had gotten her last wish. She had her revenge, and Konoha... was no longer in Akatsuki's hand.

Sasuke turned to Itachi, holding out his hand. "For Sakura?"

"For Sakura." Itachi replied, taking it.

She had gotten her other wish to.

* * *

_Whenever she is raging, she takes life away. Haven't you've seen, Haven't you seen the ruins of her world?_

Weren't expecting that were ya? Personally, I really hate this ending. I really do. I don't think I captured the emotions quite right. Ah well. Oh and Kinomi-chan, don't kill me.

_**Lots of luv,**_

_**Konan-chan**_


End file.
